Changes
by Kazooboid
Summary: Bella and Edward are human, and have never met... Until now. When a girl is carried into the hospital, screaming and on the edge of death, Edward just knows he has to follow. What will happen? Who is this Jacob that she always talks about? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight. I won't ever. EVER. Sob sob. Excuse me while I kill myself. **

**Chapter 1: Rejected Love**

**E.P.O.V**

When I saw her, I felt stabbing pains hit me in my chest. My heart ached to see her in pain, but I looked away, confused.

Odd, I thought to myself. But my thoughts were distracted as I glanced at her again.

Brown Hair, matted and tangled, framed her pale face. Her eyes, one bruised and one black, were shut tight. Her lips were white and thin, pressed together. My eyes moved down her body, to find her t-shirt ripped and covered in blood. Her legs were pressed together like her lips, and her jeans were in shreds.

Without control of my body, I followed the white stretcher which carried her broken shell.

**C.P.O.V**

When they brought her in, with Edward, I only spared a second to throw a confused look at my son before turning to the girl. I began testing her, by taking blood samples and such.

"What happened, Edward?" I asked as I worked.

"I don't know." He whispered brokenly, clearly not wanting to say any more. I had never seen him like this. He was confident, yet he kept to his books and made it clear he was not looking for a relationship. At this thought, he remembered when Emmet had put him on a dating website.

I knew that Edward was unhappy that he didn't have anyone he loved in his life, and I knew it hurt Esme. I was sure that Edward knew this, but he did nothing about it. Until now. He was showing such love to this girl who didn't even know he existed.

I carefully hooked her up to the heart monitor. Her heart was stuttering, with no fixed speed.

I noticed Edward stroking her hand, whispering things too low for me to hear.

Suddenly, her body went limp, and her ragged breaths ended. The hearta monitor carried on beeping, getting faster, until it eventually stopped. Edward's eyes widened, and I could see tears gather in them.

"What happened?" He yelled. I knew it was too late, but I began pushing against her chest to try to make her fragile heart beat, while Edward stared in horror.

"I'm sorry Edward." I stopped pushing against her chest.

"She's gone."

**E.P.O.V**

"NO!" I screamed, knocking Carlisle out the way. I pushed against her chest over and over, all the while my tears falling on her face. I don't know when, but Carlisle left me. I brought my lips to her, blowing in to her broken shell, while an evil voice mocked me in my head.

"Your first kiss. How ironic." I shoved it away and breathed air into her again.

After a while, I gave up. Hunching up on a chair, I let the sobs that I had been holding back break through me.

Finally, I bent over her face and kissed her again, gently. As I moved my lips on hers, I spoke to the voice.

"THIS is our first kiss." I told it.

"And your last." It added quietly. I sat in the chair again. Squeezing her hand.

Suddenly, her hand twitched. I stood up quickly.

"CARLILSE!" I yelled. He ran in.

"She moved." I whispered excitedly. Carlisle stared at me. The girl coughed and stirred. Then her eyes fluttered open. She looked down at our linked hands and pulled away from me, cringing.

"NO!" She screamed. "Jacob! But… NO!" She cried out. Then she went limp again.

**Okay, guys. What do you think of this? I hope you have realised the girl is Bella?... **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 2: I Love You**

**E.P.O.V**

"Carlisle!" I yelled, horrified. But he looked calm.

"Relax, Edward, she just fainted." He replied smoothly. I couldn't hear any trace of a lie in his voice.

Who's Jacob? I wondered. What could this man be that could cause such a strong reaction? Then a thought hit me that was like a punch in the gut. I gasped, bending over.

"Edward?" Carlisle was instantly by my side. "What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head back and force. No. NO. This can't be right. I gasped again, and then ran to the bathroom. It was empty.

I leant over the sink, staring at myself in the mirror. The same familiar pale face stared back at me, my bronze tousled hair hanging over my eyes from bending over. My eyes looked terrible from crying when I thought she was dead. Odd though, that this was so much worse, but not a single tear fell into the sink.

What if?... I shut my eyes. No… What if… Jacob was… Her…

"Boy- Boy- Boyfriend?" I choked out.

When I returned, she was awake, and sitting up. Carlisle was nowhere in sight. When she looked at me, I expected her to faint or something, but she just stared.

"Uh… Sorry about me fainting. That was kinda… Stupid." She said. She had looked away again.

"I'm Bella." She added. I was sitting on the bed in an instant, her chin in my hand. I made her look at me.

"Don't you DARE apologise." I growled. She seemed a bit shocked by my approach, but at least she didn't pull away. I removed my hand and sat at the end of the bed.

"Umm… I don't mean to be rude, but… Who are you?" I smiled at her.

"I'm Edward."

"Oh." An awkward silence followed. After a few moments, I spoke.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Who?..."

"Yes?" I forced it out.

"Who is Jacob?" She gasped.

"How do you… Know HIM?" I was a little surprised and happy to hear her resentment towards even the mention of his name.

"Have you been crying?" She asked, her voice full of worry. I knew this was a deliberate change of subject, but I let it go.

"I… It's a bit personal."

"Tell me."

"Bella, you're not going to like why."

"TELL me."

"I cried because I thought you were dead." She gasped.

"What?" She looked sort of angry now. But then the anger melted away.

"Edward, we need to talk some more, but this place isn't right. When I'm… Better, I'd like to talk somewhere."

"Come to my place." She nodded.

"Okay." I scribbled the address onto a piece of hospital stationary, and placed into her outstretched hand.

"I'll see you in…"

"Two weeks. Tuesday?"

"Yeah. See you there."

_2 Weeks Later, Tuesday_

**E.P.O.V**

"Bella, I know a place we could go."

"Okay." I took her hand, and she flinched, pulling it away.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, turning away. She briefly touched my face, then pulled away, realising what she had done. But in that shirt time I leaned into her palm, loving the feel of it.

"Oh, Edward." She murmured. KISS HER! My mind screamed, but I shoved the thought away. That really wouldn't help if I ever wanted her to… love me.

When we left in my car, she turned on the radio to avoid conversation. The trees flew past us until we eventually reached a path which we followed, until we made it to the meadow.

**B.P.O.V**

I really had no idea who Edward was, but I felt safe with him. When we entered the meadow, I gasped and swayed a little. Edward caught me just before I fell.

His arms tightened around me, no longer just a catch. It was an embrace. I gave up and leaned into him, hiding my face in his chest.

"Sorry, I faint a lot." He chuckled. We sat down on the grass amongst the tiny flowers, and he brushed a strand of hair away from my face. I edged away, knowing that this was a sign that he was about to kiss me. Once I got a good distance between us, I settled down and broke the silence.

"So why did you cry because you thought I was dead?" He flinched.

"I think you explaining about Jacob first would help." I sighed.

"Edward, you probably aren't going to like this a lot." He glared at me.

"I don't care. Tell me."

"Jacob used to be my boyfriend. I don't know how to explain this, but he's something not human, like us. I can't really say what this is, but I can say that there is this thing that happens with his kind. It's called an imprint. It could happen anytime on anyone."

"He imprinted on you?" Edward guessed.

"Not exactly." I sighed again.

"An imprint is something which ties you to a person so much, with such love that you feel like you can't be separated from them. We thought we had imprinted, but we were wrong." My mind wondered back to that horrible day two weeks ago.

"Jacob drove me to some cliffs. We kissed a bit, but I could tell he wasn't really into it. And then he stepped back, and… Said he had imprinted on someone."

"At first I didn't get it. I thought he meant he had imprinted on me, or it was just a joke. But the look on his face was serious. He told me we couldn't be together anymore."

"I just shook my head and took a step back. No, I said. I said it over and over, getting louder and louder, each time taking a step back. I don't know what had gotten into me. I screamed it, no, and took one last step. But I fell of the edge of the cliff. And that's how I ended up in the hospital." I finished. He was staring at me.

Wow, he's so handsome… I slapped the thought away. What? I didn't love him, and he didn't love me. We were just friends at the most.

"Did you deliberately fall?" He asked.

"I think so. I didn't think I could live with knowing that." I answered quietly.

"So why did you cry? I was nearly dead, but you never knew me before then. And you don't seem like the kind of guy who would just cry over every death in the hospital, even if your dad worked there." I grinned at his expression.

"You can learn a lot in two weeks." His expression didn't leave.

"Edward? What is it?"

"I don't feel like I can tell you now." He whispered.

"What? Hey, you said you would. Tell me!" I demanded. His eyes met mine, unblinking, not moving.

"I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 3: You Love Me**

**B.P.O.V**

"What?" I whispered. Oh God, not this. Not THIS. Shit.

"I love you, Isabella." I gasped and bent over. He moved to me.

"I told you it was hard to say." Suddenly an evil thought entered my head.

"Edward…"

"Yes?"

"Could I use this to my advantage?"

"I'd do anything for you."

"Help me get revenge on Jacob."

"…Oh."

"You won't do it?" I asked, worried. Had I hurt his feelings? Oh, STUPID. Of course I had.

"I said I'd do anything, didn't I?"

"Oh, Edward, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Haven't I hurt you?"

"What? Oh, no." He said absent-mindedly. Then he turned to me, I sighed and lay on the ground. He lay over me, supporting himself with his arms.

"Are you sure you want to?" Edward murmured. I thought it about a second, then my anger for Jacob returned.

"**Yes**." I replied.

He bent down and kissed me gently, nothing serious, unlike JAKE. I wasn't having any of this slow first kiss. If I wanted to hurt Jacob, it needed to be better than this. I grabbed the back of his shirt and smashed his body into mine. He gasped and I pushed against the ground, rolling us so I was on top of him.

"Honestly, Edward, I expected more of you." I teased. My plan worked, and he growled and forced his lips to mine, rolling us over again. I wrapped my leg around his waist, and put my hands in his hair, knotting them tightly in. He kissed me again and again hungrily.

"I have waited so LONG for this." He groaned. I smashed my lips to his again, nibbling his bottom lip. He groaned again and ran his tongue over my lips, until I opened my mouth and let him enter.

"Finally!" A greedy little voice said in my head. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist!" I was confused, until an old school song rang in my head.

'You want to hold him,

You want to touch him,

You want to'-

I shut it up by kissing Edward again. He seemed completely unsure of this, a first timer, unlike me. I soon sorted that, though.

We lay next to each other, breathing hard, holding hands. We both had our eyes closed.

"Did you do that because of Jake or because you…?" He stopped, not wanting to say anymore. I sighed.

"I don't know, Edward. All this is so complicated. Why we can't just make it simple? As far as Jake knows-" He jumped up, angry.

"Ugh! That's all you think about. Jake! Revenge!" He spat. I flinched, and hunched up.

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry. It's so easy to forget-"

"That I love you? Isabella Swan, I love more than my own life! And then you FORGET?" He dropped beside me, but I knew the fight was over. He reached out to touch my face. Then he grinned.

"You love me." I scowled back.

"I don't KNOW yet."

"You love me."

"Edward!"

"You-" I shut him up by kissing him. He kissed me back, knowing he had won.

"I don't know. Honestly Edward, I really don't." I continued when we separated.

"I'll Wait."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow, could we go somewhere I choose next time?"

"Okay."

Little did he know where exactly where I was taking him…


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 4: Jealously**

**E.P.O.V**

_**A few days later**_

I always knew this wouldn't be easy, but I had no idea where Bella was taking me.

When we arrived at a house in La Push, I raised my eyebrows at her. I had thought that we were only passing through here.

"Stay here." Bella commanded me.

"Wait." She stopped and turned to me. I kissed her quickly, then hugged her. She hugged me back fiercely, and part of me wanted to believe that all of this was not for Jacob, that she loved me. _Impossible_, my mind sighed.

"I'm so glad I found you, Bella."

"mmmmmmm…"

She pulled away and went up to the house, knocking on the door. A tall figure answered it. Jacob, I guessed. He had bronze skin, and short black hair. Bella's confident posture sagged. He smiled at her, and this seemed to hurt her even more. He pulled her into a hug, and when he released Bella, she had to lean against the wall. I was out the car in a second.

"Bella, are you okay?" She glared at me, but behind the expression there was surprise, and happiness.

"I told you to stay-" She froze at Jake's expression. My eyes didn't leave her face.

"Bella, who's this?" Jake asked calmly. Bella glared at him.

"This is Edward." She replied. Jacob glanced between us, examining my concerned expression and Bella's furious one. Finally, he said,

"Bella, can I speak alone with you?" Bella and I answered at the same time.

"NO."

"Yes." Jake glared at me.

"I wasn't asking you." Bella hit him, which surprised me. I chuckled, and Jacob grinned at Bella, who continued,

"Jacob, he has every right to be concerned. He KNOWS what happened. He's just concerned that I might be unhappy talking to you."" Then she turned to me.

"I'll be back soon." I took her hand but hid it from Jacob so he wouldn't see. Bella had decided that if she wanted to hurt him then we needed to do something bigger than just holding hands, and now was not the time.

Then Bella walked away with Jacob.

**B.P.O.V**

I hated Jacob. So much. He had no idea how much this hurt, and he was making it so much worse. I felt like the inside of me was being teared up with every word that he spoke, every glance from him.

We stopped walking when we had reached the edge of the forest. He turned to me and took both my hands. I shook them free, but he grabbed them again, and his werewolf strength made it so I couldn't get free.

"Jake!" I cried. He flinched, and his smile disappeared.

"This-" I jerked my head towards our linked hands-

"It hurts!" I whimpered. He dropped my hands.

"Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength."

"That's not what I meant." He looked confused. I took a deep breath and carried on.

"Every touch hurts. You don't understand. You imprinted. Everything's all happy for you now. After I fell, I thought I was dead. And I was glad, Jake. GLAD, because it meant never seeing you again." He flinched again.

"But Bella, look. You're fine now, and you're not trying to kill yourself or anything!" He grinned at me again. Anger simmered up in my chest.

"You are so STUPID!" I screamed. I took several steps back.

"You just DON'T GET IT! I hurt every day. This pain never leaves, knowing I'm miserable and you're happy, with HER." I yelled.

"But Bella, can't we both be happy? At least be-"

"NO!" I screamed. I took another step back, and tripped over a root and fell over onto the hard ground. (Déjà Vu?) Jacob reached out again and fell over the root, landing on top of me.

"Bella, I know this impossible, but I still… I… I think I still love you." He breathed. Then he crushed his lips to mine. I struggled, but he held me in place. When he stopped for a second to draw breath, I tried to call for Edward.

"EDW-" Jacob kissed me again, more hungrily, thinking my struggles were acceptance of his kiss. He ran his hands down from my neck to my waist, and kept repeating the sick action. I pushed even harder, but it was no use.

"EDWARD!" I screamed.

**E.P.O.V**

I ran through the trees, to find Jacob on top of Bella, with his _hands all over her, _and Bella struggling as he kissed her again and again.

"Get off her!" I yelled, throwing him as hard as I could against one of the trees. He didn't expect this, and was caught off guard. I pulled Bella into my arms, sitting against a tree, stroking her hair.

"It's okay, Bells. It's okay. I'm here." She shuddered again and again, and I glared up at Jacob. He stared at me with fury.

"Get your hands off her." He growled. "Only I can touch her like that."

_Possessive Jerk._

"Bella?" I crooned, ignoring Jacob.

"Oh Bella, no, please, don't cry." Sobs wrenched through her body now, and the shuddering became worse. Looking up again, I saw Jacob smiling at us, his arms crossed.

"See? She didn't want to stop. Now give her back." He demanded. I was shocked.

"Don't tell her what she thinks." I hissed. Bella pulled her face away from my chest, and turned her face to Jake.

"Jake, no. You're wrong. I DON'T LOVE YOU." She said, her voice suddenly strong.

"At least, now I don't." She continued. "Before, when I came to talk, I still loved you. For sure. I think-" She gulped and looked away from both of us.

"I wanted you to kiss me. But that… That was horrible. I don't love you anymore, Jake. You blew your chance. GO AWAY." He glared at us.

"So are you with HIM now?" Jacob jerked his head towards me, his cheery mood gone.

"No. He's a FRIEND." I stared at her questioningly, but her eyes told me _not now._

"Something I hoped you would be. But please, Jake. GO. AWAY!" Her voice rose through the sentence, screaming the last part.

"I really thought you were different, Bella. But you're just a… A… A FUCKED UP BITCH!" He yelled, his face blinded with rage. He turned and ran back into the house. Bella burst into fresh tears. I cradled her to my chest, anger welling inside me.

"Oh Edward!" She sobbed. "No, Edward, this is all wrong!" I tried to soothe her.

"Bella, please. It'll be okay, I promise."

"…How do you know?" I crashed my lips to hers, and she didn't respond.

"Bella?" I pulled away. She was looking at something behind me.

"Don't look." She whispered. "It's Jacob." Now I really wanted to look, but she gazed at me and said,

"_Now._" I moaned and crashed my lips to hers, feeling her response that I wanted. She wrapped both her legs round my waist, echoing my moan. As far as Jacob knew, we had no idea that he was there. I pushed my tongue into her mouth, making sure I made it very graphic. She groaned again, and my hand wandered up to her face, savouring each touch, before starting to stroke her face. My hand went behind her head and I pressed her harder to me.

**B.P.O.V**

I knew that this was the perfect moment. As I kissed Edward, I knew that I had to make this better than anything else. I did a mental shrug and thought to myself,

_Might as well enjoy it._ I grabbed his ass with one hand, and a kind of growling sound emerged from the back of his throat.

But suddenly, Edward was ripped from me, and he was thrown away from me.

JACOB!


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 5**

**E.P.O.V**

We were in Bella's truck, trying to keep warm, seeing as her truck's heating was down. It was raining heavily outside.

I held her tighter as her sobs broke through.

"Ssssh." I murmured. "It's over. You're okay." I kissed the top of her head and put my finger under her chin, making her look at me. Bella stared at me with wide eyes, her tears leaving snail trails down her cheeks.

"It's okay, Bella. Jake had to know, after what he did to you." She nodded, and then took a deep breath.

"Are you okay, Edward? Jake can really hit hard." Her hand slowly reached up to touch the red mark on my cheek were Jake had punched me. I closed my eyes and leaned into her hand, savouring the moment. Then I wrapped my arms around her again and she buried her face into my shoulder. I lost track of time, sitting there.

After a long time, when her sobs had stopped, I whispered,

"I love you." She stiffened, and untangled herself from my arms.

"Edward, as much as it hurts me to say it, you know that-"

"You don't love me?" I guessed. She sighed and looked away. I pulled her back into my arms.

"I know." I whispered in her ear. She relaxed, and then looked up at me, before gently kissing me. I kissed her back, but my mind was thinking about something else. But then I was pulled away from my thoughts when it became something more than a 'gentle kiss.'

We leaned back on the seats, breathing hard.

"Tell me." I said between gasps,

"Bella, if you don't love me…" She turned to look at me.

"Then why do you kiss me when Jake isn't around?" I had got her now. She gasped, and flushed tomato red. In a second, she was out the truck, slamming the door, and walking up to her front door, keys in one hand. I got out the truck too, and followed her.

As she reached up to put the keys in the lock, I caught her wrist and kissed it.

"I'm sorry, Bella. That was out of line." I murmured. She groaned and leaned against me.

"What?" I asked.

"Am I EVER not going to be able to give into you?" I chuckled, then stood her upright and put my face close to hers.

"Well…" I breathed, "I can be very persuasive." And my lips met hers, and I felt all her anger melt away as she twined her fingers in my hair, holding me closer.

**B.P.O.V**

Edward's kiss had left me dizzy. But I wasn't about to admit that, or the fact that he was slowly growing on me. Not exactly love, but more a friend. They were sitting in her room, drying off from the rain. Suddenly, I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up in the drive.

"Edward." I motioned for him to sit next to me. He obediently walked over and sat down. I wound my arm round his waist, and he draped his arm over my shoulders.

"Keep your mouth shut, and for the love of God, don't mention Jacob." I instructed him. He looked confused, but kept his mouth shut. I heard the front door slam, then Charlie's voice.

"Bella?" Who else would it be?

"Up here, dad." I yelled. I listened to his heavy footsteps come up the stairs, and then my door opened, and Charlie was standing there.

"Hey, Bells-" He cut off, looking at my arm that was firmly placed around Edward's waist.

"Bella, what? Jake- But-" He obviously had so many questions, he couldn't get them all out fast enough. I glared at him.

"Bella, what the hell is going on?" He asked. It was his turn to glare. But it wasn't me he was glaring at. It was at Edward, and I felt him flinch.

"Dad, I'm not with Jake anymore."

"Why, Bells? He was a great guy, and-" I held up my hand to stop him.

"Dad." I took a deep breath. "Jacob cheated on me."

"Aw, Bells, I'm sure it wasn't like that."

"Dad, I KNOW what happened. He broke my heart. But Edward-" I smiled up at him,

"Edward is piecing it back together. I can't ever be with Jake again."

"But, Bella, aren't you going to give him another chance? I know him, and I know that he would never-"

"I KNOW HIM BETTER!" I yelled, standing up.

"Dad, he cheated on me. It hurts. It hurts so much. I loved Jake, but I can't ever be with him again! He's a FUCKING MORON who… who…" I gulped, and then said,

"Dad. I don't care if you want me to be with Jake. I love Edward and I'll never leave him. I know that he won't cheat on me. I don't care what you… I can't have you controlling my relationships, just because you think you know what's best. I…" I ran out the room, the tears coming now. Edward followed as I ran out the house and into the forest.

"Oh, God." I whispered, sitting down on a log. Edward sat beside me, a smile playing on his lips.

"And what are you so cheerful about?" I snapped.

"You said you loved me." I gasped and turned on him.

"How can you say that? And now, while I…" I had stopped, because he had reached up to brush a strand of hair away from my face.

"It's all an act? You'll really never love me?" He asked, sadly.

"Edward, I… I don't think… That would be possible." He dropped the strand of hair and stood up.

"Fine." He said coldly. Then he began to walk away.

"No!" I cried, horrified. I knew that as he walked away, this would be the last time I would see him.

"NO! Edward, come back!" He was disappearing into the forest now. I ran after him.

"Edward, please…" I couldn't keep up with him. And then I realised the truth. It was hurting so much, as he left. That was proof of my suspicions, wasn't it? I tried to argue it out in my head. Maybe it's just because of Jacob, because I'm being left again. But there wasn't much time left. I began to run again.

"Edward! I love you!" I yelled. Then, with a sickening feeling, I realised that he couldn't hear me.

"EDWARD!" I screamed. "I LOVE YOU!" I yelled and yelled, but he still didn't here me. I sat down; the sobs breaking through that I had been holding back violently shook me. I had to try one more time.

"EDWARD! I LOVE YOU! I ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL! Just please… Come back…" Then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Do you really mean it?" He whispered. I nodded, and in an instant, I was in his arms, kissing him. We fell to the forest floor, embracing again and again as we desperately tried to hold each other closer, as if trying to make us one. I kissed him again and again, trying to make him see how much I loved him… And then it became more than one of our regular kisses. I realised that I had pulled his shirt off, and he was playing with the buttons of mine.

"Edward…" I managed to say his name through my gasps. His breathing was equally ragged.

"Bella…" He murmured.

Everything was a blur after that.

I lay in his arms, exhausted but happy. My finger gently traced the lined of his muscles. He smiled and closed his eyes. I looked up at the sky, and noticed that it was getting dark.

"Edward?"

"mmmm?" He didn't open his eyes.

"We should go back soon."

"Okay."

"Seriously, Edward, we should go. It's getting dark." He opened his eyes and stood up, then helped me up. I found his shirt and handed it to him, laughing quietly.

"What?"

"Your hair." I explained, plucking leaves and bark out. He grinned.

"You're not looking so tidy either." He replied, pulling leaves out of my hair.

"But I like you like this. Maybe if you just took some more clothes off…" He continued. I smacked his chest.

"Shut UP, Edward. Just because I admit that I love you doesn't mean we can have sex." I growled. He only laughed harder.

"Honestly, Bella. That was a JOKE."

"Hmph." I said, walking away.

"Just put your damn shirt on." I said over my shoulder. Soon he was walking beside me, wearing his dirty and crumpled shirt. When we reached my house, he stopped and gazed at me, before lifting one pale finger and tracing my cheekbone. When he reached my chin, he drew my face to him, and kissed me, a little too eagerly. I shoved him away.

"Control yourself!" I muttered as I walked inside. I could still hear his laughter after I had slammed the front door.

**This was a massive chapter! It was to say sorry for how long it took me to update. Now, I'm going to say something which sounds an awful lot like the back of a Lemony Snicket book. (Look it up in case you don't know what I'm talking about) This story seems to be happy right now, but it will end very, very, very, very, very, very, very badly. So if you don't like sad endings, switch the computer off and go invent your own alternative ending where Jacob falls off a cliff and Edward and Bella live happily ever after.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeeeeeeeey guys! I'm back!**

**Chapter 6 - Apologies**

**B.P.O.V**

I trudged up Jake's drive, dreading what would happen next. Surely he wouldn't kiss me again? Well, it _was _Jake…

I knocked on the door, three sharp raps. I heard a giggle, and the low buzz of Jake's voice.

_Oh no._

She _was here._

I turned around and walked quickly back to my truck.

Not quick enough.

"Bella! Wait!" Jacob yelled. Damn. With a sigh which I know he heard, I turned around slowly.

His shirt was open, his hair tousled, and behind him I could see a small girl.

So this was my enemy.

Jake stepped to the side.

"Hi." She said, giving me a genuine smile. I scowled back.

"Look, Jake. This is obviously a bad time. I'll talk to you later." I said. You could hear the anger in my voice.

"Aw, come on-"

"Later." I said, stepping inside my truck, slamming the door a little too hard. I drove away quickly.

The next day, I decided to call him. I picked up the phone, and noticed that my hand was shaking. I carefully smoothed my piece of paper out onto the table, and checked it over quickly. I had rehearsed this over and over, but it still didn't sound right.

"Bella?"

"Hey, Jacob. I just wanted to say…

I took longer than I thought I would. I explained that I was over him, how I was with Edward, and that it was pathetic of him to try to take me back. How he should forget about me like I've forgotten about me.

When I was finished, there was a pause. Then,

"It doesn't matter what you say, Bells. I'll have you back. Edward will leave you, and you will be mine."

The line went dead.

_Crap._

I hadn't seen Edward in a few days, and I was starting to get worried. Why hadn't he called me, or even texted me?

I tried calling him several times, but never got an answer. Little did I know what was going on.

**E.P.O.V**

"Jacob." I said through my teeth. "I won't leave her, no matter what you do. If you still love her, why did you go and imprint on someone else?"

"That doesn't matter. All I want is my girl." I clenched my fists.

"She's not yours."

"She'll always be mine." That did it.

_Thwack._

In a second we were rolling on the ground, hitting, kicking.

"Your just a-"

_Thwack._

"Possessive-"

_Thwack._

"Jerk!" I yelled.

"Leave her." Jacob grunted.

"Why would I do that?" I paused.

"Cause' she's cheating on you."

**B.P.O.V**

"Edward?" I called. "Are you home?"

I was at his house. I couldn't bear it any longer. I needed to see him.

"Yes?" Carlisle, the doctor who had treated me, answered the door.

"Is Edward home?"

"Yes, but-" I didn't wait for him to finish his sentence. I sprinted through the door, ran up the stairs, turned to the right, and burst through his door.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, hunched up, a dark shape. I walked over, and put my arm round him.

"Hey. Thought I'd visit."

There was no answer.

"Edward?" He shrugged my arm off.

"I can't believe you would do this to me… And still turn up here, acting like you still love me. What's wrong with you? Or is this just a sick, twisted joke, your idea of fun?" The first thing he says to me, and it's like I've been punched in the stomach.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in a small voice.

"Why would you do that? You told me that I was yours! And with JACOB" He spat the name.

"OHMYGOD!" I yelled. "You think I cheated on you with Jacob!" Edward stood up, and in a very guy-like way, punched the wall.

"I didn't do that to you!" I yelled. Edward turned around and glared at me.

"Leave." He whispered.

"No. You have to understand, I didn't do it." I said firmly.

"LEAVE!" He roared.

"Fine. But let me just say – this just means that you don't trust me. And that sucks, Edward. So fuck you. I just guess it means I picked the wrong guy. Again."

Ouch. Damn, I can be mean when I want to be.

I turned around and walked out the door, down the stairs, out the door, into my car.

And I knew where I was going.

Jake's house.

"YOU FUCKING MORON!" I screamed in Jake's face. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"Cause' he's not worth it."

"Don't you say that! He IS! HE truly made me happy, and you ruined it! Do you know what this means? He believed you, and now he hates me." I shook my head in disgust.

"How can you look at yourself in the mirror, Jake?" I spat.

_Silence._

"Jake?" Said a small voice from inside. "Is this true?"

Oh shit.

A small girl appeared at the door, a brunette, who strangely looked a lot like me. She stared up at me, with no hatred at all. Only sadness.

Ah jeez, I was such a bitch.

"No! I mean yes! I mean…" Jake stared at me, then her, then me.

"This sucks." The girl said. She walked out the door, and as she did so, I heard a sickening CRACK.

"NO!" Jake yelled.

_And now the imprint has broken. Facepalm_. _She didn't have to do that. Sheesh, this girl was dramatic._

I slammed the door in Jake's face, and walked to my car. I turned the heating on, and suddenly on impulse, rolled down my window.

"Do you need a ride?" I called to the girl. She nodded, and got in.

We talked for a long time, sharing our arguments with Jake, the stress of it all. Her name was Anna, and actually, she was really nice.

"How did you break the imprint?" I asked.

"Jake told me how. I had been thin king about it for a while now… Bet he wished he hadn't told me." We both grinned at each other, and laughed.

I think I had a new friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**So yea, I'm definitely getting back into fanfiction. ^.^ **

…**After nearly a year. O.o**

**Chapter 7 – Tires on the Driveway**

I was sitting on my sofa, with my hands wrapped around my cup of tea. Anna was sitting next to me, and we were chatting. It was a Thursday, and that ugly scene with Jake had been on Sunday. It had seemed like it had been a lot longer than five days since then.

It turns out that Anna went to the school in La Push, so that's why I hadn't seen her at school. I didn't let the fact that we were practically identical bother me. She was a really nice person, and apart from Angela, was the only genuinely nice person that I knew.

I sipped some of my tea, and looked out the window.

"It's raining again." I sighed. Anna glanced at the window, her face mirroring my disgust.

"You don't like rain? When you live in Forks?" I asked, smiling. She knew the whole story about me moving to Forks recently, and how I still hadn't adjusted to the weather.

"Actually, I moved here from L.A a couple of years ago. Hard to believe, huh?" I glanced at her pale skin, and laughed.

"Trust me, I understand." She laughed with me. I really did like her. It was so weird that she had been my sworn enemy (even though she hadn't known it) for so long, and now we were really good friends. Maybe it's cause' we have so much in common. Including a hate for Jake.

"Hey, Anna." She turned to look at me, drinking some of her tea. (**Author's note: *I feel like tea, okay?***)

"Yeah?" She asked, brushing some hair out of her face.

"Do you think the imprint is really broken? I had no idea that you could do that." She nodded.

"For sure. Did you see how much pain Jake was in?"

"He deserves it." She smiled weakly, then said,

"You know, I'm surprised you didn't scratch my eyes out. I'm the reason he left you, after all." I grinned, and then replied,

"If it weren't for you, I would have stayed with Jake, but sooner or later, something would have happened, and I would have left him anyway. I think it's just better that it happened sooner rather than later, cause then I wouldn't have met Edward."

"Even though he turned out to be full of bs." Anna finished my sentence for me.

"Yeah." I nodded. We both smiled at each other. Suddenly, we froze as we heard tires on the driveway.

"Charlie isn't gonna be back yet… My friends would call before coming over…"

"My parents know I'm here… They would call too…"

"so that means…"

"BELLA!" A muffled voice yelled through the door. "OPEN UP! I LOVE YOU!"

"Ah crap, it's Jake." I glared at the door.

"Should we not answer?" Anna said with wide eyes. I thought for a second, then stood up, and like the brave person I didn't feel like, put my tea down and opened the door.

"Yes?" I asked, drumming my fingers on the door frame.

"Bella, this was all a mistake. I only did this because I love you." Jake whispered. Rain was dripping from his hair, but I wasn't going to invite him inside.

"So it is true." The tiny brunette appeared at my side.

"Anna!" Jake exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah it's me." She said, glaring at him. Jake had a pained expression on his face. He couldn't tell one girl he was sorry without angering the other.

"Bella, can we go somewhere more… Private?" Jake asked, trying to stare into my eyes. Corny, I know.

"No."

"But…"

"Are you going to ask me to get back with you?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Probably." Anna muttered, loud enough for him to hear. Ouch. This girl could be mean when she wanted to.

"Um… Yeah." Jake said. He looked like a spanked puppy. A month ago, I would've just melted for that look. Not now.

I turned to Anna. "Are we done here?" I asked in a fake voice.

"I think so." Anna said, with one finger on her chin, like she was considering her answer. "Didn't we forget something?"

"Oh yeah." I said, smiling. "Screw you, Jake!" I yelled, and slammed the door in his puzzled face. We stayed silent behind the door until we heard him leave Finally, I looked at Anna, and for no reason we both burst out laughing.

Don't you just love the times when you laugh so hard you cry, and you feel like you're sides are splitting? Especially when there's no reason.

Now was one of those moments.

I wiped a tear from my eye and said through giggles,

"I haven't laughed like that in ages. It felt good." I smiled at Anna, who grinned back.

"His face!" She giggled.

It was the evening, and Anna had left. I was watching How I Met Your Mother Reruns on the TV, while eating my dinner. Charlie had to work late tonight.

Suddenly, I heard the familiar sound of tires crunching against the gravel, the footsteps up to the door. Three knocks on the door.

"Jake if that's you-" I grumbled. I opened the door, to see-

"Bella." Edward sighed, staring at me with a miserable look on his face.

"Edward!" I was shocked. What was he doing here?

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." I opened the door wider. He stepped through, and went into the sitting room. I shut the door, and followed him.

"Why are you here?" I asked, sitting on the sofa, picking up my dinner.

"I got a phone call from someone called Anna today. I have no idea how she got my number, but she said she was a friend of yours, so I listened to her."

"Anna called you?" I gasped. That girl is mad.

"She told me about everything. The imprint, everything. I believed her. So I came here, to see if it really was true. Did Jake really just say that you cheated on me to make us break up?" I nodded. Edward closed his eyes, and released a sigh of relief. He moved from his armchair to sit next to me. I put my dinner down, and folde my hands in my lap, looking down.

"Bella." He whispered, cupping my face with his hand. I looked up, and he quickly moved forward to kiss me. And I leaned forwards out of habit, not because I wanted to.

We shared a kiss for a moment, and then I moved away.

"I have to… I…" I stuttered, touching my lips. He smiled at me.

"I think you should leave." I whispered. Edward stared at me, but didn't move.

"Please." I whispered.

**:O Hope you liked it! I am trying to update as much as possible :) **

**Review and Bella will slam a door in your face :3**

**Bella: Why would I do that?...**


End file.
